SiriSooki ABCs
by HisLovelyLittleAsian72029
Summary: Explore the alphabet through Sirius and Sookie's relationship!


**A is for Aubergines**

"Sirius, I love you, but you're stupid," Sookie commented bluntly.

"How? I'm just saying that Mum made fried aubergines."

"No, Auntie Divina made fried eggplants."

The British male laughed, "You_ silly _American, making up _silly_ words because you're so _silly _with your _silly _dresses _and silly _accent."

"I swear if you call me silly one more time I will slap you with a pineapple," she threatened.

"You mean a _anana_," he corrected.

Sookie dropped her book and rolled up the sleeves of her hoodie.

"That's it, get ready to have your ass handed to you and your vocabulary updated!"

**B is for Bad Things**

"_When you came in the air went out  
And every shadow filled up with doubt  
I don't know who you think you are  
But I know this much is true  
I wanna do bad things with you_,"

Sirius just loved it when Sookie sang along with Jace Everett to the True Blood theme song.

**C is for Cream Puffs**

Their second most tender bonding moment, when Sookie enlisted a boy she barely knew into helping her make dessert for her cousin's important dinner party.

**D is for Dentist**

"No, you can't make me!" the ginger cried while clutching the door handle in her vice grip.

"It's for your own good," Sirius retorted, pulling on his girlfriend with all his strength.

"NEVAH! MY ASS IS NOT DOING JACK SHIT!"

Who's bright idea was it to make Sirius bring Sookie to the dentist's office when he would never harm her in order for her to get checked for cavities.

**E is for Enterprise**

...

"Sook?"

"Yes, Siri?"

"Why are you dressed in a bright gold and very tight dress with a plunging V-neck cut and knee high black boots with Spock sitting in your pickup truck?"

The girl stayed quiet for several minutes before responding casually, "Duh, I'm Captain Jaemie Tiberia Kirk and this is my First Officer of the USS Texas Enterprise, Spock S'chn T'gai." She gestured to the crocodile wearing a blue dog collar with a star fleet pin. "Now listen to your commanding officer and go back to the barracks, soldier."

...

"Yeah, I'm going to go hang out with Arista and Heather now, you're kind of being weirder than normal." On that note, the British male fled.

Sookie sighed and patted her pet on the head, "Seriously, Spock, Chekov needs to lay off those Romulan aphrodisiacs He's a Russian nutter."

The reptile growled in response.

"Well I'll just have Bones leave the sickbay and do a brain scan on him. GO, Spock, GO!" Sookie pointed in the direction of The Pendanski Cabin at the exact moment Edmund left his house in a white lab coat.

Spock growled once more before being whacked on the head by the cosplaying redhead and slowly went down the slope of the back of her truck and made his way to 'Doctor Leonard Bones McCoy'.

"I am such a great Captain," she mentally patted herself on the back.

**F is for Free**

"Oooh, how much is this cute necklace?"

A blush ran up Sirius' face, the necklace was a one of a kind work of art from his recent trip to East Germany. He had only wanted to put it on display, he had no intention to sell. "F-for you? No charge!"

"Really? This can't be free."

"Cross my heart, hope to die." The silver eyed male lifted up the necklace and twirled his finger around. "May I?"

She grinned happily and eagerly turned her back to him and moved her red curls out of the way to help him put the piece of jewelry on.

**G is for Gondola**

On their honeymoon in Venice, the Woosters took a ride on a gondola where Sirius informed his wife of his plans for them to move to the United Kingdom.

**H is for Hunger Games**

"P-p-please," she begged, tears threatening to fall down her porcelain like cheeks. Blood flowed from the cut that ruined her perfect face. As pitiful her pleas were, Sirius knew he could only do one thing. Kill her. She was the weakest Career next to that egotistical girl from District Two, Nazz.

"I'm sorry," the District Five resident repeated while bringing up the arm that wielded the dagger that previously slashed Sookie's face from cheek, across her nose, and to her other cheek. "But it's your fault."

Liar. She was just like the winner of the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games from District Twelve, she had a heart. Katniss Everdeen did it to stop her sister from being a tribute and facing people who would want her dead. This girl did the same thing. She had a friend, Kerri, if Sirius was correct, he watched the Reaping, and he noticed that Kerri was a young, skinny girl with bright blue eyes and blonde hair. Right off the bat, everyone knew that someone like Kerri would not survive if she separated from the other Careers. And then it happened, a girl, at least fourteen with glossy red hair and a thin body ran to the stage and claimed that she wanted to take her best friend's place, stating that Kerri 'can't be a glory hound forever, give me a chance, girl'. But that was a lie too. Kerri was just a normal young girl from District One, just like Sookie. Neither girl looked like they would have a fighting chance at surviving without strong alliances, so it seemed preposterous that such a innocent girl like Sookie would take her place. Even at her interview with Caesar Flickerman, she came off as harmless as a blade of grass.

"Please, you can't," the ginger begged, tears mingling with the blood.

"I can, I've done it before," he informed her. What a shame, she's such a pretty girl too.

Just as Sirius brought down the dagger to stab the girl, he felt something stab him. Three sharp points, all in a row, jabbed right at his spine. A trident. He fell on top of the quivering redhead with his grip on the dagger nonexistent. At the angle at which he fell, his silvery eyes saw his attacker and Sookie's savior, Luzon Odair, son of two previous Hunger Games victors. Like his father, he was a master at the trident, not that hard to understand since he was from District Four. The muscular male was a spitting image of his father. With ease, Luzon scooped Sookie up in his right arm, his left being his trident holding one, and uttered a few words to Sirius.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to pick on little girls?" Luzon tutted before Sookie tugged on the red necklace he always wore. She wanted to leave. "Just wait, love, I have one more thing to say." He looked at Sirius once more, "May the ocean come and swallow you whole for hurting my beloved."

The District Four tribute stood up fully, towering even Sirius with his height and turned to the wall that separated the swampy area from the oceanic part of the Games Arena. Using all of his strength, the male sent his trident flying to the flimsy wall, breaking the surface and further breaking it until there was nothing but rubble and water shot through.

"Now, we leave," Luzon stated, now carrying Sookie bridal style and running off.

Sirius couldn't move, he assumed at the shot to his spine ruined the brain waves and commands he was sending to his legs. Shortly after, the silver eyed tribute felt the salt water touching him. Luzon Odair was right.

_The ocean is coming to swallow me whole for hurting his beloved._

**J is for Jacket**

Due to Sirius' impressive height, his coat he loaned to Sookie dragged along the ground, ruining the expensive material. She always felt bad, but he reassured her that there was nothing wrong with it. It gave it character.

**K is for Kink**

The way her voice raised an octave higher than usual as she demanded things. The fire burning within her hazel orbs. The way her small breasts heaved as she breathed hard. How her plump rear jiggled due to his ministrations. This was Sirius' kink, he loved powerbottom!sookie.

**L is for Lollipop**

"Tease," Sirius whined staring at the petite redhead suck fervently at the light pink cylinder shaped lollipop.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she feigned innocence.

**M is for Massage**

Sirius moaned loudly, no doubt Dante could hear it from the living room. And if he could, he wasn't going to do anything about it. Following moans to the epicenter can leave you scarred for life.

"Sook... right there.. j-just a little moooooooooore!"

The girl, straddling his back, applied more weight to the desired pressure points.

"Feeling any better, pumpkin?" Sookie cooed.

"Muuuch better, massages are GREAT!"

**N is for Nut**

Sirius could not fathom how his girlfriend could love peanut butter, but not the actual nut. Then again, she didn't hate licking his nu-

**O is for Oil**

"Sirius, mind doing me a favour?" the swimsuit clad girl asked.

"Anything," he replied.

"Do you mind rubbing some oil on my back, please?" She held out the brown bottle.

His cheeks flushed a bright red before nodding a little too quickly to seem normal. Sookie reached behind her to and unclasp her bikini top, only leading to the slightly older male to blush darker.

"W-what're you doing?"

"Taking off my top, so you can rub the oil into my back."

"Oh, yeah, top off, good idea."

Not when it made him feel good and they were in a public place.

**P is for Policeman**

Sirius knocked on the cabin door clad in his brother's old police uniform. If it were any other day, he would be going to Sookie's house dressed in his normal attire. But tonight was Halloween and the short ginger demanded that he dress up. And if he were so bold, he'd proudly admit at the top of his lungs that he pulled off the cop look quite nicely. For a brief moment, he thought of changing career paths just so he could wear the uniform.

**Q is for Quebec**

The Wooster couple traveled to Quebec where the ginger revealed to Sirius that she was half French, which explained her impeccable fashion sense, her silky smooth flirting, and fondness for red roses... but that was going with the Hetalia:Axis Powers stereotype.

**R is for Reindeer**

"Sook, I'm not leaving this house!"

"Well you're shit outta luck! I promised Alie and the kids I'd get them the entire Christmas experience and by the old Gods and the new they're getting their fucking reindeer!"

Christian scratched his chin underneath the white beard. "I rather be a reindeer than Santa, this beard is going to give me a rash!"

"Both of you stop whining," she ordered, whacking them atop the head with a peppermint candy cane, "Christmas is all about giving and I am giving my niece and nephew an awesome Christmas with Rudolph the red nosed reindeer and Old Saint Nikolas!"

**S is for Shaking**

Sookie hated it when she was woken from her sleep by Sirius twitching and groaning in his sleep. The fact that his bad dreams constantly occurred made it worse. And the only way to get him out of such a comatose state was to shake him away from the horrors his nightmares plagued him with.

**T is for Trailing**

Three hours, three hours was spent on Sookie scolding Sirius. Of course he felt bad for following her, but he was worried about what she was doing. It wasn't like it was unjustified, Sirius thought she was going back to the life he forbade her from going back to. Turns out, she sneaked out to attend some private dancing lessons for their wedding.

**U is for Umbrella**

Sirius wondered just when after their second meeting did Sookie stop using umbrellas. Back in New York, she was seen with an umbrella. And now, even if the rain drenched her to the core, she refused to use a umbrella.

**V is for Vampire **

He loved the feeling of teeth piercing his neck, I guess you could say he had a vampire kink.

**W is for Werewolf**

_It all makes sense,_ he thought clearly.

How she seemed to get more aggressive, her tendency to eat completely raw meat (specifically deer and sheep), the growls she emitted whenever someone spoke too loudly or screamed, her resistance to further their intimacy even after being together for a year, why she dumped a entire pitcher of water onto Nathalia Flores because she 'smelled bad' when to Sirius she smelled strongly of flowers and ocean.

Sirius was staring out of his window in the middle of night when he noticed a cloak figure escaping the Ravenclaw dorms and running into the Forbidden Forest. At the same time, he heard his roommate, Jose, get out of bed, so he feigned sleep in order to go unnoticed. His Mexican roommate apparated out of their room and poofed out to hide underneath a tree where another tall figure approached him. Sirius knew him, it was Christian Riggs, seventh year Slytherin play-boy. They both ran off in the same direction as the cloaked figure, piquing Sirius' interest further and further. Everything was a daze after that until Sirius saw that the two seventh years approached the mysterious figure who revealed themselves as Sookie Walker, seventh year Ravenclaw prodigy. He stayed quiet to the best of his abilities, even going as far as putting up a charm to protect everything from noise and scent to travel too close to the trio. Sookie thanked the other two students for coming before the males turned around and the girl started to strip. All the blood in the Gryffindor's body jumped to his face and he swore that he felt blood trickle out of his nose. Sirius had never seen his girlfriend naked, for such a headstrong and cocky girl, she was shy when it came to her body to the point that she wore thigh high stockings to hide her legs and always turned down offers to go to the beach. This was the first time her small body wasn't hidden under layers of clothes and Sirius noticed every little detail down to the large scars on her upper body to the smaller ones along her smooth legs. Right as Sirius was in the middle of praising her body, a howl ripped through the girl's throat and the other two boys turned around to look at the girl.

_No way. _

Peachy skin turned ivory, bones were more evident than ever before, soft brown orbs darkened to the point that the pupils were no longer visible. Sirius backed up until he tripped and fell to the ground, cutting his hand on a sharp rock in the process. Obviously his spell wore off when he lost focus and the two male students turned to look at him with fear and anger (at least on Christian's part).

"Get back!" Christian roared before stripping.

"He's not fast enough," Jose commented, doing the same thing, "One of us has to go with him!"

"Fuck that, let's let her eat him."

"Christian," Sookie managed to hiss through the pain, now aware of her boyfriend's presence.

The oldest of them all grunted before he finally stood stark naked and glared with his silvery blue eyes at the Gryffindor.

"Better fucking stay quiet," he shifted forms until he was a chocolate brown wolf. He ran over to Sirius and bit down on the younger male's sleeve and started to drag him away.

"Sookie!" Sirius cried, tugging his shirt out of the male's sharp teeth, and scampering quickly to Sookie.

"Fuck off, Si-" she didn't finish her sentence because he came too close to her. His tall figure startled her, so she lashed out at him by pushing him away into a tree.

Christian growled and ran to Sirius and grabbed him again by his school robes this time. In his animagus form, it was easier to pull the black haired teen away from the scene. But Christian was going far too fast and eventually, Sirius lost his footing and ended up being dragged away like a deer carcass. He managed to see Sookie finally shift into a snow white werewolf and his fellow Gryffindor into some lizard-dog-kangaroo hybrid. A scream came from his throat as the girl pounced at the weird animagus and they fought.

_Werewolf._

Sirius cried while holding onto the ice cold body, Sookie was gone. And so was Jose. It turns out that Jose alone could not fight off the girl once she turned into a werewolf. Christian was needed, but he was off dragging Sirius away before he was killed. The Slytherin looked like he was about to cry, but if he did, he was doing a hell of a job making sure he saved it for later. Sirius wasn't entirely sure, but he swore that Christian mentioned something about 'Taking care of the bodies'. And he let him, after Christian hauled off Jose's corpse, he came for Sookie's. He let him, it was all his fault anyway. If he had just went to bed instead of staring out the window and seeing Sookie, they'd be there. She'd still keep it a secret and snap at everyone when a full moon came, but she'd still be his and Jose would have a beating heart. He missed a few days of school, laying in bed all day in the Gryffindor dorms. Rex and Ricky had no idea why he was like that or where their Spanish speaking friend roommate went, but they thought it best to leave it be. After a visit from Theodore aka Armpit, Sirius opted for a shower. If he was disgusting enough for a boy named Armpit to notice, he was in desperate need of a proper cleaning. Wanting to be alone, the Gryffindor went to the Prefect's bathroom, knowing that everyone would be in Hogsmeade or too busy to use the bathroom. But once he was submerged in the light orange bath water with yellow bubbles and pink foam, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain had to enter at that time already in the process of undressing. Briefly, Sirius wondered if watching the player strip would become a regular occurrence. Not wanting to share a bath with him, the prefect started to rise out of the water filled tub until Christian gasped loudly. To make matters more awkward, both of them were completely naked. Silvery blue eyes locked onto the pale male's chest too long to just be wandering. So Sirius' equally silver eyes looked down to see the soon-to-be-scar covered in suds.

"Ah, fuck, Wooster, do you really fucking have to be such a goddamn screw up?" Christian groaned.

Sirius had been asking himself the same question since that night. And here was yet another result of him being a screw up. Tracing the scratch with his long finger, a tear fell from his eye into the bath water.

"Shit, just when I thought this fucking nightmare was over," the Slytherin grunted, tugging his boxers back on. "Fucking just had to walk over to!"

_Werewolf._

The Gryffindor stood sheepishly in the Forbidden Forest, clothes in a neat pile next to him with his hands covering his groin area.

"How long does it-"

"Little over seven minutes," he answered, already knowing the question.

"Do you know how much-"

"A fucking lot, she complained that it felt like she was getting cut all over, giving birth, having sex for the first time, and sprouting a second head all at once."

"Riggs, I-" Sirius was cut off when the equally naked Christian slammed him into the tree behind him. Their bodies pressed together too close for comfort.

"Shut the fuck up, Wooster, you'll make this process all the much easier if you shut your goddamn mouth."

Sirius was a werewolf, he knew that much. Sookie had scratched him while in the middle of transforming. And he could not tell anyone, the only person who knew was Head Mistress Louisa Walker, Sookie's mother, and Christian. A person who he previously fought for Sookie's attention with. But there they were, Christian waiting to turn into his animagus form to make sure that Sirius didn't harm anyone but him. Sirius knew it wasn't because Christian wanted to be friends, it was because it would have been what Sookie wanted, Sirius to have help.

"G-graaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**X is for X-Men**

"Vivs, did you know that you look like Rogue from X-Men?" Sookie asked.

The Romanian shook her head, "No, but you look like Jean Gray."

"Ick, don't remind me, she's the only reason why I hate being a ginger.. that and constantly being called a Weasley."

"So if you're Jean Gray and Vivian is Rogue, does that mean Sirius is Wolverine because Rogue had a crush on Wolverine because he saved her and Wolverine loved Jean Gray?" Stanley asked.

Vivian blushed, "Let us not talk about this anymore."

**Y is for Youtube**

Surfing the Internet, the British male discovered a Youtube channel that had been inactive for years. Under the name** SexySinwithaViolin**, there was a collage of videos consisting of him playing his violin. He heard the front door open up, so he quickly exited out of the window and turned just in time to see Sookie entering their apartment with grocery bags.

"So I'm a sexy sin with a violin?" he asked, getting right to the point.

The ginger practically dropped the bags in her shock, "I didn't think you'd find out."

"Well I did, and if I may be frank, you're in trouble." Sirius was in front of her in a instant with a perverted grin on his face. "And that means you have to be punished."

"Oh, crap," the girl dashed away to hide in their bedroom.

**Z is for Zoo**

It amazed the black haired male just how at peace his girlfriend could be staring at a group of turtles doing nothing but staring at the visitors. Apparently to Sookie, zoos were the most relaxing place on the planet. He embraced the idea that the animal habitat calmed his girlfriend to the point that she forgot all about how he left one of her fuzzy red socks (dubbed her Elmo socks) in the washing machine while he was doing a load of whites and they all came out a rosy pink.


End file.
